


Over and Over and Over Again

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ;), AU, Crying John, Crying Sherlock, Emotional Hurt, Hurt John Watson, Hurt No Comfort, John Watson Has Feelings, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Greg Lestrade, Mentioned Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Mentioned mrs. Hudson - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Soft Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Sherlock Headcanon: After the fall, John would play Sherlock’s voicemail over and over and over again. Sometimes he would even play it until he fell asleep.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Over and Over and Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Can I make you cry?
> 
> Challenge Accepted.

Lestrade had recorded the phone call from Sherlock to John so the police could analyze it in order to catch Moritry. One day, Lestrade have given that recording to John. 

John listened to it over and over and over again. 

John got out of the cab at Bart’s Hospital just as his phone rang. It was Sherlock. He was scared that Moriarty had gotten to Sherlock.

John picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“John.”

“Sherlock, you ok?”

“Turn around and walk back the way you came,” Sherlock ordered. He sounded scared. And that terrified John.

“No I’m coming in-”

“Just do as I ask,” Sherlock shouted. “Please,” he begged. 

“Where?”

“Stop there.”

John stopped, frozen. “Sherlock?”

“Ok, look up, I’m on the rooftop.”

John looked up and what he saw made his heart stop. Sherlock was standing on the parapet of the hospital. And Sherlock was looking right at John. Not at the ledge, not at the ground 10 floors below, but at John. “Oh god,” john gasped.

“I...I...I can't come down so we’ll just have to do it like this,” Sherlock said with his throat tight. He _had_ to do this to keep the one he loved safe. _He_ _had_ _to. _

“What's going on?” fear in the pit of John’s stomach was growing. It was getting harder to breath now. 

“An apology, it all true.”

_ What? _

“What?”

“Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty.”

“Why are you saying this?” John didn’t want to believe a word that was coming out of Sherlock’s mouth. Then Sherlock said the one thing John didn’t want to hear.

“I'm a fake, John.”

“Sherlock,” John didn’t want to hear that or believe it. 

Sherlock continued as his wavered. _ He had to do this. _ “The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade. I want you to tell Mrs Hudson. And Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you. That I created Moriarty for my own purposes.”

“Okay , shut up Sherlock shut up. The first time we met, the first time we met you knew all about my sister. Right?” John was angry, he was upset. Sherlock was the smartest, bravest man he knew and loved. He wasn’t a fake. _ He wasn’t. _

“No one could be that clever,” Sherlock argued.

“You could.”

Sherlock laughed as he looked down at the man he loved. THis was breaking his heart. “I research you. Before we met, I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It’s a trick. A magic trick.”

“No, all right, stop it now,” John said as he made his way towards the front doors of the building. 

“No stay exactly where you are. Don't move,” ordered Sherlock as he reaches a hand out as if he wants to hold onto John and never let go. 

“Alright,” John stopped even though everything was telling him to run.

“Keep your eyes fixed on me,” Sherlock pleated. “Please will you do this for me?”

“Do what?” John would do anything to get Sherlock off of that ledge.

“This phone call it um, it’s my note. It's what people do , don’t they? Leave a note.” Sherlock couldn’t breath. 

“Leave a note when?” John asked even though he couldn’t breath. 

“Goodbye John.” 

“No, don’t.”

“I love you,” Sherlock whispered as he looked into John’s blue eyes one last time.

Then he fell.

“NO! SHERLOCK!”

John listened to that message over and over and over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock watched through the rain drizzled window at 221b Baker Street as John cried himself to sleep that night, like every night for the past two years. 

And Sherlock would continue to watch over John every night. That is until one morning John woke up to a sound.

“Ahhh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made you cry, admit it. ;) ;) ;)


End file.
